Need some help with that?
by everydaydreamer
Summary: Emily always found Melissa attractive, and now that she's spending time with her...
1. Being on Top of the class

_**So hey people, followers and newbies. To anyone that has read any of my other stuff (all 2 stories) I apologise for the whole "dropping off the face of the earth". There's been a lot going on but never fear, I'm back! Now this pairing is kinda strange, but I wanna give it a go. It's not following any TV or Book storyline, I might use the show sometimes, but this is pretty much off the cuff…**_

"Em? You coming?" The girls were sitting down for lunch when Spencer decided to go get her books for Physics. Emily was in her class so she thought she'd walk there with her.

"Uh yeah" said Emily half dazed gathering her History notes. "You still studying for that History test?" asked Hanna crunching a carrot stick. "Yeah, I really want to get that A to get my mom off my back". "Is she still pushing you for that scholarship?" asked Aria concerned. "She is but she only wants the best for me. It's just a lot of work".

"Hey Spence, couldn't you give Em a hand with the study? Give her a few pointers?" asked Hanna excitedly. "I could and I would but I can't, I don't have the time with this English final coming up. I'm sorry Em" she said apologetically. "No don't be, it's OK, I just have to keep my head out of the water and in the books".

"Wait, Melissa had Mr Johnson too, maybe she could help?" Emily smiled "It's fine Spence, I really don't need any help. Now let's go before we're late for class". Spencer shrugged her shoulders and started walking "If you say so. See you later guys".

**xxxx**

"Hey Em! My parents are in Philly for the night and I'm going to be home alone. Will you stay the night?" Emily looked over her shoulder to Hanna "I don't know, I promised Hanna I'd go shopping with her" Spencer frowned "Pleeeease… I'll get Aria to go with her!" Emily raised an eyebrow "Why don't you just ask Aria to stay with you?" Spencer rolled her eyes "Because even though I love her, I can't put up with hearing about Mr Fitz tonight". Emily laughed "Are they having problems?" Spencer shrugged her shoulders "There always seems to be something".

Emily rolled her eyes and smiled "Fine, but only if you get Aria to go with her, I don't want to get the cold shoulder off her tomorrow". "You won't, now let's go!" said Spencer walking away. Emily looked confused "What? Aren't you going to ask Aria?" Spencer smiled slyly. "You've already asked haven't you?" Spencer kept walking with a smug look on her face. "What are you up to Spencer Hastings?" asked Emily drawn.

"We are going to get you an A" Emily raised an eyebrow "We?" Spencer nodded "Melissa said she'd give you a hand because she's nothing else to do". "Is she still in college?" asked Emily attentive. "Yes and no. Yes she's finished college but no because she has to do her internship at a hospital". Emily was looking at the ground "Is she going to do that soon?" Spencer shrugged her shoulders "Maybe. She's kinda taking a break after the whole Ian thing". Emily looked up "How's she holding up?" Spencer nodded her head, "fine under the circumstances. If I'm to be honest, I hope _A _took Ian's cold dead body and buried it close enough to hell so it burned" Emily stopped and looked at Spencer shocked "That's dark Spence" Spencer kept walking "well that bastard deserves it. I don't want him to come within 100 miles of Rosewood unless he's in a casket". Emily started walking again.

Spencer stopped at the gate of her house "I'm sorry Em, that was pretty sadistic. I guess I never really talked about it, I just swept it under the rug like my parents". Emily hugged Spencer, "If you ever want to talk or bitch about it, I'm here" Spencer laughed.

_**A few hours later…**_

Spencer was sitting with Emily on the chaise lounge by the fire when Melissa walked in with a large folder in her hands and left it down on the island in the kitchen. Emily sat up staring at Melissa, her brunette hair falling down her back and over her shoulders. She smiled lightly as she picked up a sheet that had fallen from the folder, before saying hello to the girls. Emily had always found Melissa attractive, who wouldn't? But she never intended to do anything about it. She was Melissa Hastings after all, her best-friend's sister, who was married to Ian, the cold blooded monster that would throw anyone off the side of a cliff to keep his skeletons in the closet. Still, she never failed to indulge herself in a glance at Melissa when she was around.

"Hey guys, what you up to?" smiled Melissa as she walked over to the girls and sat on the couch beside them. "We're just studying" replied Spencer getting up and walking to the kitchen. "What's with the folder?" asked Emily. Melissa smiled at Spencer. Emily loved to see Melissa smile, even when it was a smug smile which she used to wear permanently when she was getting all A's in High School. Recently, with Ian's disappearance, Melissa just stopped smiling, but for some reason, she was beaming today and Emily didn't know why, but she liked it.

"That, is my Senior History folder, Spencer didn't need it because she said she 'didn't need help' so it's just been gathering dust in the attic" Spencer put down the coffee cups and raised her eyebrow "Is it so wrong if I wanted to get an A on my own, without the Melissa Hastings notes from God?" Emily laughed at the faces Spencer and Melissa made at each other.

"You don't need to help me, I'm sure you've got tons of more important this to do" said Emily apologetically. Melissa looked offended, "more important than helping you? No-way" she said smiling.

Emily melted, her face softened under the glow of Melissa's smile. "Who wants coffee?" asked Spencer searching the cupboards for something. "I'll have a cup" said Melissa still smiling at Emily. "Em? Want some?" She does, if the brand was Melissa Hastings.

It was a few seconds before Emily finally answered Spencer "No, I'm good thanks". There was a loud grunt and a sigh from the kitchen before Spencer grabbed her purse and said "We're outta coffee. I'm gunna head to the store to get some, I'll be back in a while" and off she went.

It was just Emily and Melissa alone. The room was quiet, but Emily didn't mind. Melissa was just beaming for no reason that Emily could think off, so she decided to ask her, find out what made this beautiful girl even more amazing.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked fascinated. "Can't I be happy for no reason?" Emily's eyes widened as she apologised and then Melissa broke out into laughter. "I'm only kidding with you. I guess I'm just happy to be doing something to take my mind of everything else, so thanks for this". "Thank me? Thank you, you're basically giving me free grinds. They are free, right?" asked Emily unsure. "Of course they are! It's you, Emily".

Emily blushed and was bright red. She dropped her face so Melissa wouldn't see, but it was too late. She caught Melissa giggling before she asked "Shall we start?" Emily looked up with enthusiasm and wide eyes. "I'll take that as a yes then" said Melissa as she sat down next to Emily with the folder in her hand.

"You have a really beautiful smile, do you know that?" said Melissa looking through the folder. Emily froze staring at Melissa in disbelief. After a few seconds Melissa looked up at Emily with wide eyes, "that's a compliment, in case you didn't know".

Emily stuttered and mumbled something before Melissa shook her head laughing. "What are you studying at the moment?" Emily closed her eyes and thought before she replied glumly "The Russian Revolution".

Melissa rooted through the folder and pulled out a stack of notes labelled Russia. Emily smiled at how similar Spencer and Melissa are. Both organised geniuses. She was so logical and had everything in perfect order.

She started scrolling through the index at the front of the notes, and turned to the correct page. Emily thought to herself about how cute Melissa was when she had her head in work. Emily stared doe-eyed at Melissa until the brunette looked up at her. "Here we go, the Russian Revolution. This was the essay that put me to the top of the class. Those were the days". Emily snapped out of her trance "And on top was where you stayed" said Emily before realising what she'd said. "Oh! I didn't mean…" Melissa erupted into laughter while Emily flushed red. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that!" Melissa rested her hand on Emily's arm "It's OK, I know what you mean. Anyway, I like being on top" her wink set butterflies off in Emily's stomach.

It was going to be an interesting night for Emily.

_**Uh yeah, so that was the first chapter. This is going to be a short enough story, 2 or 3 chapters, maybe more. Please review. Give me some pointers on what you might like to see, of where I can improve. Anyway, just Keep Calm and Review!**_


	2. Nancy Drew's on the Case

_**Hello again! Thanks so much for the reviews they were amazing, especially from **__Sora Yagami__**, it was really sound. So anyway I'm going to crack on…**_

The girls were sitting in the Brew eating lunch when Spencer arrived. Aria smiled and waved her over. Emily shifted in her seat with her head down looking at her salad. She had tried to eat fast before Spencer came, but it was too late now, there was no escape.

"Hey guys. I'm sorry I'm late, I was with Toby". "Enough said" smiled Hanna. Spencer laughed and then looked over at Emily, who was sitting silently eating her lunch. "Hey Em, how are you? I haven't seen you in days. Is everything OK?" she asked concerned.

Emily slowly raised her head to look at Spencer "Everything's fine, I've just been busy, that's all". Aria went to the counter to order Spencer a coffee and Spencer moved into her seat across from Emily. "Are you sure? Because you've been spending a lot of time with Melissa, in my house, yet I haven't talked to you once in the past week". Hanna turned to face Emily with a confused look on her face "What's the deal Em?"

Emily looked from Hanna to Spencer and opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again when she didn't know what to say. "What's _A_ got on you now?" asked Spencer, the concern and worry growing in her voice.

"Nothing, _A_'s got nothing over me. I need to go, I've got swim practice" Emily got to her feet and grabbed her bag. "Emily, wait!" called Hanna, but it was too late, she'd already brushed past Aria and out the door.

"What was all that about? Is she OK?" asked Aria handing Spencer her coffee. "We don't know. I asked her if _A_ was holding something over her…" Aria cut in "When doesn't she…he…it!" Hanna nodded in agreement before Spencer continued "But she said that _A_'s got nothing over her. I think she's avoiding me, but I don't know why?"

"C'mon, it's Emily, why would she be avoiding you?" asked Aria. "I don't know. Did I say something, or do something that might have offended her?" she asked distressed. "No way, she would have told me if you had. I think you should ask the one person who we know she's been with every-day: Melissa" said Hanna very matter-of-factly.

"I agree with Hanna, it sounds like the only thing you can do until Emily comes round" said Aria. "You're right, you're both right. I'll talk to her".

Hanna sat smiling into her latté until Aria asked her why she looked so happy. "It's just not every-day Spencer Hastings says I'm right. I'm savouring the moment". Spencer shook her head smiling while Aria gave her a nudge in the arm. "Yeah you better savour it!" replied Spencer, "because I'm on the case, and c'mon, I'm rarely wrong…"

Aria exchanged a glance with Hanna, and they burst into laughter. "What? What?!" asked Spencer surprised. "Well, you may be right about everyone, except who _A_ is. Sorry Spence" laughed the girls. "You won't be laughing when I find her, him….it! You'll be thanking me!" Hanna smiled, "Slow down there Nancy Drew, let's just figure out what's going on with Emily before we try to solve the _A_-Game".

Spencer sat drinking her coffee while Aria and Hanna giggled away.

_**Yes that was a short chapter but I have tons of school work to do. Anyway, it was only supposed to be a short, tie-in chapter to keep you hooked.  
Btw, I'm going to be jumping forwards and backwards with this story. This is a few days on from the last chapter, but the next one will be back again. I just thought I'd give you the heads-up in case you got confused. Please review, they really make my day!**_


	3. Beat it ya Bum

_**No messing around, here's the next chapter…**_

Spencer knocked on the door of the barn, and waited for Melissa to answer. A voice from inside called out: "It's open!" Spencer entered the barn and looked around. Melissa was sitting on her bed with her laptop.

"Hey Spence, what's up?" Spencer walked over and sat at the end of Melissa's bed. "I have a huuuge favour to ask of you?" Melissa put the laptop down and looked at Spencer curiously. "What's the favour?" Spencer started "Well, I was kind of hoping that you'd help Emily out with her History. She really wants to get an A, and I would give her a hand, but I have my English final. So I was wondering if…" "If I would help her out?" interrupted Melissa.

Spencer nodded her head. Melissa thought about it for a minute and then smiled "Sure. Like how could I say no to Emily?" Spencer made a face "Well, the thing is, she doesn't know I'm asking you to do this, we were just gunna spring it on her. She's too proud to ask for help".

Melissa shook her head and smiled "I'll still do it. Bring her around later. I'll get my old notes out". Spencer beamed, "Thank you so much. I better get back to school, I had a free period but I don't want to be late for Trig".

Spencer got up to leave, but hesitated at the door. "Seriously though, thanks". Melissa looked at Spencer and gave a small smile. "You're welcome. Now go back to school you bum!" joked Melissa as Spencer left to room.

_**Hah! You thought this was going to be the tell-all chapter…too bad. I guess you'll just have to watch this space ;)**_


	4. Ice Burns

_**I'm alive! And back with another chapter. I apologize for the disappearance (again) but I bring you more Memily? Elissa? I dunno, you guys make up the ship name…**_

After an hour or so, Melissa put down the sheets she was looking at and sighed. Emily looked up from her notes to her, "What's wrong?" Melissa got to her feet and walked to the kitchen. "I think we need to take a break. Want something to eat or drink?" asked Melissa rooting through presses.

"That sounds like a good idea, what did you have in mind?" replied Emily. Melissa was reaching for a bottle on the top shelf of the cupboard when a bottle of Olive Oil came crashing down on top of her and smashed on the ground.

Emily jumped to her feet and ran over to her. Melissa was sitting on the ground with her hand on her head. There was oil all over her jeans and shoes. Emily knelt down beside her, "Are you alright? Where did it hit you?" Melissa started to get up, but Emily told her to stay sitting, "Let me have a look". "I'm fine Em, it's just a bump".

Emily pushed Melissa's hair from out of her face and then lightly trailed her thumb over the bump. Melissa looked at her adoringly, only to be caught by Emily. Melissa blushed and Emily smiled, "You need ice". She got up and then helped Melissa to her feet, making sure she didn't slip on the oil.

Emily got ice from the freezer and then sat Melissa down on the couch so she could apply the ice to the bump. Melissa winced at the burn of the ice, "Sorry" replied Emily worriedly. "You apologise too much" grinned Melissa.

Emily smiled before returning the ice to the bump, "How does it feel?" Melissa smiled and reached her hand up to Emily's on the ice-bag. "I'm fine, thanks to you" Emily's eyes dropped to Melissa's. She had a soft smile on her face that made Emily both curious and excited.

Melissa took Emily's hand down from her forehead and she edged in closer to her. Emily took a deep breath as her heart pounded to the beat of a drum, thoughts going wild in her head and a haze of moral washed over her.

Melissa's hand moved from Emily's and slid down her thigh as she leaned in, lips centimetres apart. Emily could feel Melissa's breath on her skin, warm and sweet in scent. A whisper came from Melissa that Emily didn't hear due to the pounding in her ears from her heart.

Whatever it was, Melissa pulled out and got to her feet. Smirking, she walked to the stairs, glancing over her shoulder only once to look at a very confused Emily.

_**Short, but at least it's something, right?**_


	5. Bagels and Guilt

_**So yeah, that was a tad mean in teasing you like that with a really short chapter. But hey, it wasn't as short as the little engine that could, was it? You know what, don't answer that, just read on…**_

"Hey Mom, have you seen Melissa?" asked Spencer. Her Mom opened her mouth before closing it and smiling, "Speak of the devil…" "And she will appear" finished Melissa, "Now who's looking for me?"

Spencer smiled and poured a cup of coffee for her sister and sat down beside her. Veronica waved goodbye and left for work, leaving the two sisters alone in the kitchen. "So what was it you were looking for me for?" asked Melissa sipping her coffee. "It's about Emily".

Melissa's hand wavered and the slowly put the coffee cup down, "What about her?" Spencer was spreading jam on her bagel, "Have you noticed anything different about her? Anything strange?" asked Spencer worried.

Melissa hesitated before answering, "No, she seems fine. Why do you ask?" Spencer put down the knife, "It's just that she's been avoiding me and I thought since you're spending more time with her than me, you might have noticed something".

Melissa got up and walked over to the bread-bin and took out a bagel for herself, "Well I haven't noticed anything different, she's happy when she's here". Spencer looked upset. Melissa popped the bagel in the toaster and turned around, "Why are you sad to hear that? Don't you want her to be happy?"

Spencer's eyes widened, "Of course I do! I'm just upset because I don't know why she's avoiding me. I thought you'd have the answer, that's all". A pang of guilt shot through Melissa. She couldn't exactly tell Spencer why Emily's been avoiding her, it would have disastrous results.

She decided that she'd have to talk to Emily about, figure out what they were going to do.

Spencer swallowed the last of her bagel and got to her feet, "I told Aria I'd give her a ride to school, I'd better get going if I don't want to be late. I'll see you later!" Melissa waved goodbye to Spencer before taking out her phone and texting Emily.

**To:  
Emily**: We need to talk.

_**So hey peeps…..I'm gunna be doing short updates hopefully regularly. So don't be complaining, it's the best I can do under the circumstances…Please Review!**_


	6. House Call

_**Straight into it…**_

"I was thinking maybe we could go out for dinner tonight, to celebrate your father coming home. What do you think?" asked Emily's mom. Emily was eating cereal whilst reading her novel for English Studies.

"Em? Did you hear me?" Emily looked up from her book, "Oh yeah, sorry. That sounds good. What time were you thinking?" Pam looked at Emily questioningly "About seven-thirty, why, do you have other plans?"

Emily shook her head, "No, I'm completely free" Just then she received a text;

**From:  
Melissa: **We need to talk.

She put her bowl in the sink and kissed her mom before she headed out. "So I'll see you later?" shouted Pam after her, but Emily was already gone out the door.

_**10 minutes later…**_

Melissa heard a knocking at the door and when she went to answer it, Emily was standing on the porch. Melissa couldn't help but smile when she saw Emily's face as she opened the door.

"I came as soon as I got your text". Melissa smiled "I never said it was urgent, but I can't say I'm not happy to see you" Emily blushed as Melissa guided her into the kitchen. "What did you want to talk about?" asked Emily concerned. Melissa shook her head and took Emily's face in her hand and kissed her like she hadn't seen her in weeks.

Emily's hand rested on Melissa's hip as the other travelled up her back. Melissa pulled out and questioned Emily smiling, "am I making you late for school?" Emily nodded, "Yes, but I don't care" and leaned in to kiss Melissa again.

Melissa pulled out again and laughed, "Well I'm not going to be a bad influence on you so you better get going". Emily rolled her eyes, "Fine, but what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"It's about Spencer, she's upset. She thinks you're avoiding her" Emily looked down at her feet. "She's not wrong" Melissa took Emily's hand, "We need to figure out what to say to her"

Emily looked at Melissa, "Yeah, you're right….I'm going to be late" and she started walking towards the door. Melissa's brow furrowed, "Em, we need to talk about this?" Emily paused at the door, "I know, but I have to go. I'll take to you later" Melissa kissed Emily before she left.

"Have fun at school" Emily smiled back, "I won't be able to concentrate" Melissa bit her lip, "just focus on what's waiting for you afterschool". Emily rolled her eyes, "is that supposed to help? Because it doesn't"

"You're going to miss home room!" Emily shook her head laughing, "Fine, I'm going, but try not to miss me too much, Ok?" "Melissa laughed "Deal".

_**This short chapter bit-by-bit is going well for me, but what do you think? And Please Review! **_


	7. Worried Excuses

_**So I've been getting really good feedback about the "episodes" I'm doing, so thanks!**_

"Spencer? Are you even listening?" asked Hanna annoyed. "Sorry Han, what was it you were saying?" replied Spencer shaking her head and closing her locker. "I was wondering if you wanted to stay the night at mine tonight, maybe we could watch a movie?" Spencer walked silently down the hall with Hanna.

"Ok, what's going on? You're blanking me when I talk and you're not your usual "Spencerful-self. What's the deal?" asked Hanna taking Spencer by the elbow. "I'm fine Han, don't worry" but Hanna shook her head, "No you're not. So I'm compelling you to come tonight so you can tell me all about it, Ok?"

Spencer nodded, "Ok" before turning to go to class leaving Hanna walk to a different room down the hall. She stopped just at the door of the room, "Oh Hanna!" Hanna stopped and turned around, "Yeah?" Spencer smiled "Spencerful-self?" Hanna laughed, "Well how else can I describe you?" Spencer shrugged her shoulders smiling, "See you later Han" and entered the room.

_**10 minutes later…**_

A panting Emily arrives in the door and apologises to the teacher for being late and then takes a seat two seats behind Spencer to the right. Spencer's eyes followed her as she sat down and when she made eye-contact with back, she was greeted with a warm smile from her friend. Emily smiled back hesitantly, guilt still panging away at her.

The class continued and about 15 minutes later, Emily noticed Spencer looking at her phone. She had a nervous look on her face as she read the text and then glanced back to Emily. Emily grew weary, and when Spencer raised her hand asking to be excused by the teacher, Emily's heart started pounding.

The question was looming in her mind: "What if _A _has said something to Spencer about her and Melissa?"

She had to go after her, so raising her hand Emily made-up some phoney excuse that she was feeling sick, and asked to be excused. When the teacher granted her request, she grabbed her books and ran out in search of Spencer.

Pulling out her phone, she dialled Spencer's number. No answer, but she heard Spencer's cell ring around the corner. Emily rammed her phone in her pocket and ran down the hall and around the corner, only to find Spencer talking to Toby, phone in hand.

"Emily…What are you doing here?" asked Toby. Spencer spun round to see a worried Emily. Spencer looked like a cat caught in the headlights. "I wanted to see if Spencer was Ok, she left so abruptly" Emily's heart was pounding like an African rain drum.

Spencer's expression softened a bit, "I'm fine, thanks Em, but you can go back to class" Emily shook her head, "But why did you look back at me when you read the text? What's going on?"

Now it was Spencer's heart that was racing. Toby looked down at her anxiously while they stood there in silence.

"Spencer…What, is going on?"

_**OOOOOOH!...I wonder what the text said? What is Spencer and Toby hiding? Hmmmm… I guess you'll just have to stay tuned :D**_


	8. Urgent Business

_**Raise your hand if you have any questions? Now put it down, you look like a fool and I can't even see you, so just read on…**_

_***BE-BEEP BE-BEEP BE-BEEP***_

Toby was abruptly awoken by his alarm-clock. He turned it off and got up out of bed carrying a towel with him to the bathroom. There was an unexpected knock at the door. He grabbed a shirt and threw it on when he answered the door.

A blonde girl with bright blue eyes was standing in front of him. She smiled softly and held out her hand. Toby was confused but smiled back. The girl shook her head smiling, "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Samara"

Toby's face was puzzled. "I'm looking for Emily, I was told I could find her here" A light-bulb finally hit Toby, "She doesn't live here".

Samara pouted, "I was told I'd find her here?" Toby smiled, "You would, if you were an hour later. She works in the brew downstairs. I'm not sure if she's working today though" "Oh" said Samara standing awkwardly in the hall.

Toby tilted his head quizzically, "Samara? Are you _the_ Samara that broke up with Emily?" The blonde looked at Toby with a hint of irritation, "Yes, because she slipped my friend her phone number" Toby stood silent and shocked, "I'm sorry, I ah, didn't know" "It's Ok, it's not something someone would broadcast around" said Samara shrugging her shoulders.

"If you call to her house she's probably up getting ready for school. I'm assuming it's urgent since you're here at 7:15 in the morning" smiled Toby changing the subject.

"I actually don't know where she lives because when we were dating she was staying with a friend" Toby smiled again, "That's Hanna. Emily doesn't live with her anymore, she moved back into her own house a while back"

Samara nodded smiling, "I went there first, and Hanna's mom sent me here". "I'll write down her address for you" Samara put her hand out and caught Toby's arm before he turned to get a pen and paper, "It's Ok, I'll get her another time" Toby looked at her strangely, "Are you sure you don't want it?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but thanks for all your help. Could you keep this a secret from Emily? It's just, I wanted to surprise her" there was a pleading look on her face that Toby found it hard to say no to, "Mum's the word".

"Thank you so much" said Samara walking down the hall. Toby's eyes followed her until she was out of sight, then he rushed inside to have a shower so he could meet Spencer before school.

_**A half-hour later…**_

**Spencer:** Samara's after coming to the Brew looking for Emily. I'm down the hall, can we talk?

When Spencer arrived out to see him, he greeted her with a kiss, but Spencer was too concerned to notice the kiss.

"What's this about Samara?" Toby took a breath and explained that she called to the Brew looking for Emily, and then asked him not to tell her what's going on. Spencer started adding two and two together and got six. "That must be why she's acting weird, maybe she already knew that Samara was back in town, and maybe that's why she's been acting weird"

Toby sighed "Yeah well that's a lot of maybes and….Emily…What are you doing here?"

_**So? Who likes the episodes? Anyone?...Review please!**_


	9. Me lonely? Not a chance

_**Ok so I'm getting zero feedback for this. I don't know if I'm doing it right or wrong…seriously, please review!**_

"Spencer…What, is going on?"

Spencer looked to Toby, placing a hand on his arm, "You should go to work. I wouldn't want you to be late".

Toby opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but then closed it when he saw Spencer's pleading face. He nodded his head and left.

Emily was wide-eyed staring at Spencer, trying to make sense of what was going on. Spencer walked over to Emily and took a deep breath, "Samara's back in town".

Emily let out a sigh of relief. Spencer looked at her curiously, "Aren't you surprised? Or did you already know?" Emily shook her head, "No, I'd no idea. You just had me worried about you. That's all"

Spencer nodded, "Oh, Ok…Do you know _why _she's back?" Emily thought for a moment and the shrugged. Spencer raised an eyebrow, "Well Ok then, if you're not worried, then I'm not. I just thought you'd be upset"

Emily looked at Spencer indifferently, "Why did you think I would be upset?"

Spencer started rubbing her arm nervously, "Well after Maya, Paige and then the whole Samara thing…and you haven't been with anyone for a while…"

Emily smiled, "It's Ok Spence, you don't need to worry about me like that. I'm not lonely" Spencer grinned, "Not lonely', why, have you met someone?" Emily flushed red. "You have! Tell me about her! What's she like?"

The bell rang and students started pouring out of the classrooms. Emily turned and started walking to her next class. "Oh come on, she must be something special if you've managed to keep her a secret for this long. You don't need to tell me any names, just tell me what she's like and how you met"

Emily stopped and contemplated telling Spencer, and then running off, but she knew there was no escaping her. "How about I tell you later? I'll call around after school" Spencer beamed victoriously, "Tell me every last detail" Emily laughed feebly, "Oh; I don't think you'll want them. Anyway, I'm late for class, bye!"

Spencer stood in the hall thinking about what Emily meant by _I don't think you'll want them_, before shaking her head and going to class.

Emily had taken a slight detour to class and was in the restroom phoning Melissa. Her palms were sweating and her heart was racing. Was she going to be upset that she decided to tell Spencer?

The second Melissa answered, Emily's heart melted. The sound of Melissa's voice soothed her soul.

"Em, Is that you? Is everything alright?" Emily smiled at Melissa's worrying. "I'm fine, but I kinda told Spencer I'd swing-by after school to tell her about us" There was silence at the end of the line.

Emily's face dropped, "Are you mad? Please say something" Melissa took a breath, "I'm not mad, just apprehensive. Emily, I could never be angry at you. I L…'ll see you later. Don't fret, everything will be work out. I promise" Emily smiled, "I guess I'll see you later so. Bye"

_**Anyone? Any comments or queries? Review and I'll get back to you ASAP…**_


	10. Tease me

_**So thanks for all the reviews, they were great. I'm not joking when I say they make my day, so seriously, thanks guys…**_

Melissa was out in the barn when she heard Spencer arrive home from school. She knew that Emily wouldn't be long after, so she sent her a text.

_**Emily:**__ When you get here, come around the back. I'm in the barn. I think we need to figure out what to say first x_

Melissa laughed to herself as she sent the text. She had never put an "x" at the end of a text before. Though this was a serious matter, she couldn't help but feel like a teen again.

_**12 minutes later…**_

Emily snuck around the back of the Hastings house, trying to remain invisible to Spencer. She knocked on the door to the barn. Glancing over her shoulder, the door opens and she gets dragged inside.

Her arms were pinned over her head against the door. Her neck being kissed passionately as the kisses trailed up to her cheeks. Teasingly, Melissa circled Emily's lips and then hovered over them, lightly brushing off them causing Emily to crumble and moan with desire.

Melissa kissed Emily on the nose and released her arms. She smiled sexily at Emily who was powerless, knees weak.

"You…are SUCH a tease!" cried Emily grabbing Melissa and wrapping her arms around her waist "I just know how to get you hooked" smirked Melissa confidently. "You're my drug, I can get enough" said Emily leaning in and kissing Melissa.

Her lips were soft, slowly moving with Melissa's in a perfect rhythm. Emily started to lead Melissa towards her bedroom, whilst still kissing Melissa. Her hand travelled from Melissa's lower back, to her hips and then travelled up to cup her face.

Before things went any further, Melissa pulled away and cupped Emily's face in her hands, "Hold on, w-w-w-wait. You're here for a reason. We need to tell Spencer. We have to put this on hold, and deal with the inedible. So put it away for now"

Emily's eyes widened and then she flushed red, "I uh…." Melissa giggled, "You're too cute" and kissed her on the cheek as she got up.

"So what should we say?" asked Emily still red. Melissa took Emily's hand and looked into her eyes, "The truth".

With that she led Emily out of the barn and into the house.

Emily's heart was racing when she entered the kitchen and saw Spencer sitting down with her laptop. She looked up smiling at her friend, "Oh, hey there Em. Did Melissa let you in?"

Emily couldn't speak, she opened her mouth, but no words came out. Melissa came to her side.

"Uh, Melissa, do you mind giving us some privacy?" asked Spencer nodding towards the door. Melissa took a breath, "I'm afraid I can't do that Spence".

Raising an eyebrow, Spencer asked questioningly, "Whhhhhhy not?"…

_**Ooooooooh it's about to get real! I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, and don't you guys forget to do what I love and Review!**_


	11. At least you have Me

_**Not gunna leave you hanging any longer…**_

Emily stood shaking. Spencer started towards Emily, but Emily took a step back, "Its Melissa…"

Spencer raised an eyebrow, "What's Melissa?" Melissa took Emily's hand and now Spencer took a step back. "Emily, what's Melissa?" her tone growing stronger.

Emily took a deep breath, "She's my girlfriend" Spencer's face dropped, but her mouth remained closed. A warm wave ran through Melissa hearing Emily call her _girlfriend_. She started to talk, still holding Emily's hand, "I know this must be hard for you to hear, but we really care about each other and you deserve to know".

Spencer looked from Melissa to Emily and then to the floor as she sat down on the stool. Emily stared at her for a few seconds before she spoke, "Please say something" Melissa tried to break the tension, "Wow, I think this is the first time I've ever seen Spencer lost for words" but Emily gave Melissa a look as if to say: _Now's not the time_, but Spencer looked up opening her mouth, then closed it again, shaking her head.

"How did this even happen? How long has it been going on for?" asked Spencer getting to her feet and walking around the kitchen flustered.

"It all started when I first helped Emily with her history". Spencer looked at Emily, "So this is because of me?" Emily's eyes opened, "Yes, but we have to thank you for that. I care so much about Melissa" "And I about Emily" added Melissa.

"Who made the first move?" asked Spencer curiously. Melissa looked at Emily before speaking, "Umm, I'm not too sure. I guess me?" Emily shrugged her shoulders, "It doesn't matter who made the first move, what matters is we both care about each other and we're happy that we're together" said Emily smiling at Melissa.

Spencer was silent. "Spence, I know this is a lot to take in, but we're so grateful that you're the reason we're together" Spencer shook her head, "No, don't thank me. Either way it's, it's…wrong"

Emily flinched at the word. "No Em, I don't mean that being gay is wrong, because it's not, it's perfectly normal. All I'm saying is, if Emily made the first move then that means she had a crush on my sister, and if Melissa made the first move, that means she had a crush on my best friend. I just can't deal with this now. I need to get some air"

Emily's eyes followed Spencer as she grabbed her jacket and left. She then fell onto the stool. Melissa came to her side, wrapping her arms around Emily, "It's Ok, the worst is over"

Emily shook her head, "It's only the start". Melissa kissed Emily lightly on her forehead as she stroked the side of her head. "At least you have me".

Emily closed her eyes, feeling safe hearing these words. _At least you have me_.

_**So I know it took a while, sorry. I was busy with hockey, an 18**__**th**__** and trying to get my own love life in action. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review.**_


	12. Shippers

_**The reaction was great from the last chapter, so thanks guys…**_

"Em? You coming?" asked Hanna. Emily was standing at her locker when Hanna came over to ask if she was going to lunch.

"Uh yeah" said Emily feebly as she closed her locker. Hanna looked at Emily concerned, "What is up with everyone lately? When Spencer was at mine the other night, she was in a really weird mood. She was distant, and you, you've been acting strange too. The only seemingly normal one is Aria. But I haven't seen her outside of school because she's been spending all her time with Fitz. What is going on?!"

Emily stopped in the middle of the hall and stared at Hanna wide-eyed. Hanna looked at Emily, "What? I'm not allowed to have a random outburst every once and a while?"

Emily's face broke into a smile, which caused Hanna to laugh, "I'm just worried about everyone. Is it _A_?" Emily shook her head, "No, it's not _A_" Hanna put her arm out stopping Emily, "You'd tell me if it was?" Emily smiled and nodded, "Of course".

Hanna exhaled as they started walking again. As the turned the corner to the canteen, Hanna spotted Spencer and Aria. Hanna took a seat beside Spencer and Emily hesitantly took the seat next to Aria facing Spencer.

"So, how's everything with you?" asked Aria to the group. Spencer kept her head down, looking into her pasta, Emily too, but taking a sly glance at Spencer every few seconds. Aria raised an eyebrow, "What's up with you two?"

Hanna looked from Emily to Spencer, "Beats me. They won't tell me anything". Emily looked across at Hanna for a few seconds until she caught Spencer staring at her. They held each other's gaze across the table for a few seconds before Spencer got to her feet.

"Where are you going Spence?" asked Aria. "I forgot I have a meeting for the Decathlon team. I'll see you in Chem later" Aria shrugged her shoulders.

Hanna glanced at a table across the canteen, "Unless the rest of the team forgot too, I think Spencer lying" "What do you mean?" asked Aria. Hanna nodded towards the table across the canteen.

"But why would she lie?" asked Aria inquiringly. "I don't know, but something is definitely up" replied Hanna.

"I'm gunna go talk to her" said Emily getting to her feet. "We'll come with you" said Aria grabbing her bag, but Emily put her hand on her shoulder, "No. She doesn't need us all to question her. I'll let you know what I find out, but for now, just let me go" There was a pleading tone in Emily's voice that worried Aria, "Yeah, sure".

With that Emily left the canteen in search of Spencer.

When she was gone, Aria turned to Hanna, "Ok, what the hell is going on with everyone?" Hanna moved into Spencer's seat across from Aria, "That's what I've been trying to figure out, but no one will tell me anything" said Hanna exasperated.

"Is it _A_?" "No. Emily assured me it wasn't" The two girls sat in silence for a few seconds before Aria looked at Hanna squinting, "You don't think…No" and she went back to eating her salad.

Hanna looked at Aria, "What?" "It's nothing. It's stupid" Hanna sighed, "Oh come on, spit it out!" Aria put her fork down, "You don't think something, happened, between them. Do you?" Hanna was taken aback, "What?!" Aria shrugged her shoulders and returned to her food, "See, I told you it was stupid".

Hanna shook her head, "No, that's the best reason we've had so far".

Aria looked at Spencer, "Whoa, Spencer and Emily". Hanna laughed "Spemily" "They'd make a cute couple" said Aria smiling. "Yeah, but it's kind of weird" said Hanna shrugging. "Well we don't even know for sure that that's what's up. So don't say anything to them until we get some more info, deal?" "Deal" replied Hanna. "Wait, when you say, _get some more info_, does this mean we're going investigating?" asked Hanna. Arian smiled and nodded.

_This is going to be fun_, thought Hanna to herself.

As the girls continued on with their lunch, Aria started giggling. "What?" asked Hanna smiling "Spemily" laughed Aria.

"What? Every couple deserves a ship name. Yours and Fitz is _Ezria_. Caleb and I are _Haleb_" "Ezria?" questioned Aria. "Oh you love it" said Hanna very matter of fact.

"Spemily" giggled Aria once again.

_**Well I hope you liked this chapter. It was a bit longer than usual but I'm sure no one's complaining about that. Anyway, don't forget to leave any comments or queries by reviewing.**_


	13. Meeting was cancelled

_**Flying it with the chapters because social life's dead again…**_

Emily ran through the halls, but still no sign of Spencer. She decided to try the girl's restroom before she called her, and sure enough, Spencer was standing looking into the mirror.

She looked distressed and tired, has she not been able to sleep? A pang of guilt ran through Emily as she looked at Spencer.

"Meeting was cancelled…" said Spencer taking a deep breath before looking at Emily. "I know there was no meeting, it was just an excuse to get away from me" said Emily wounded.

"It was to get away from you, but not for the reason you think" Emily looked at Spencer with forlorn eyes. "I'm not angry at you, or Melissa. Well, actually, maybe a bit at Melissa, but I'm not mad at you. I mean, how could I? You've done nothing wrong"

Emily was confused as to where this was going, "So why were you trying to get away from me?" asked Emily pleadingly. Tilting her head, Spencer opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Spencer please, I want to know why you can't stand to be around me" Emily's eyes were welling up, but she didn't shed any tears. It was killing Spencer to see her like this, but what could she do?

_***RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIING***_

The bell for class rang and they could hear people going about their business in the halls. A few girls arrived into the restrooms and started fixing their make-up. Emily stood waiting for an answer that she wasn't going to get, "You know what, forget it" and with that she went out the door.

Spencer called after her but she didn't reply. Her eyes started watering, and one of the girls noticed. She asked Spencer if she was alright. Brushing them off, Spencer headed for class.

How could she do this to Emily? How could she be so cruel to her?

_**Can anyone see what's going on? Where does Samara fit into all of this? Send me a PM if you think you know!**_


	14. Now you want me to help you?

_**I'm sure you all have your theories. I wonder if any of them are right? Hmm…**_

"Emily! There's someone at the door for you" called Pam up the stairs. Emily hopped off her bed and descended the stairs only to see a familiar face at the door, Samara.

Pam smiled, "I'll let you two catch up" and she disappeared to some other part of the house. Despite knowing Samara was back in town, she was still shocked to see her.

"Want to go for a walk?" asked Samara smiling. Emily smiled and nodded.

"So…" "What am I doing here?" interrupted Samara. Emily smiled, "Yeah. Not that I'm not happy to see you, it's just…" "Surprising" interrupted Samara again.

"Well I'm actually doing a bit of recruiting for the Pride group and I thought who better than Ms. Emily Fields?"

Emily stopped walking, "Wait, that's all? What's with all the sneaking around Rosewood looking for me, telling everyone one you asked me about to keep it quiet?" Samara laughed, "Well they did some job of keeping it hush".

Emily didn't laugh. "I wanted to surprise you. That's all" Realisation washed over Emily, "Oh Samara, I'm with someone. I…." Samara started laughing, "Emily, I didn't mean it like that. I have a girlfriend. It's just I haven't seen you in a long time, and we ended things badly. I just thought, maybe we could start over, as friends?" Emily sighed with relief and smiled, "That sounds good. I'd like that".

"Now what do you say about joining the Pride group? We could really use someone like you?" Emily blushed, "I would love to, but I'm kind of dealing with some stuff at the moment" Samara rested her hand on Emily's arm, "That's Ok. You can join whenever you're ready. As for the stuff you're dealing with, if you need to talk, I'm here".

Emily smiled warmly. "My number's still the same, so if you ever want to talk, give me a call" "Thanks Samara, I might just take you up on that offer" The girls laughed as they came up to a car.

"I have to meet someone, but I'll see you soon?" asked Samara taking out her keys. Emily nodded, "For coffee maybe?" "I'd like that" replied Samara getting into her car and driving off.

Emily was smiling until she saw Spencer's car drive her way. A mixture of anger and confusion were bubbling up inside her. She was angry because she was confused, confused as to what was going on.

Spencer pulled up outside her house as Emily crossed her gate. Spencer got out of the car racing after Emily. "I don't want to hear it Spencer" cried Emily angry. "Emily, I'm sorry" Emily stopped and turned around, "Sorry for what?" Spencer was silent. "You won't even tell me why you're acting like this? Is it _A_? Have they told you not to say anything to me? Have they got something on you?" asked Emily upset. Spencer realised she would have to lie to Emily, so she nodded, "Yes".

Emily's face grew weak, tears filling her eyes, "Why didn't you say something?!" cried Emily running to Spencer "because it's _A_. You know what they're like".

Emily grabbed Spencer in her arms, hugging her tightly, "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. Please forgive me Spence". Spencer started to cry now, "You have nothing to apologise for. Nothing, alright?" Emily nodded her head as it was buried in Spencer's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" asked Melissa opening the gate, "I saw you hugging from the house. What happened?" Emily pulled out from Spencer "Everything's fine now" smiled Emily through her tear filled face.

"That's good to hear" said Melissa walking over to Emily. "How about I cook you some dinner?" asked Melissa taking Emily's hand.

"I'd like that" replied Emily wiping her tears away "Spence? You want some food?" asked Melissa.

Spencer shook her head, "No, I think I'm going to go see Toby, but thanks. You two enjoy yourselves" Emily frowned, "Are you sure?" Spencer put on a fake smile, "Yeah. I'll let Toby know you were asking for him" Emily smiled, "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow?" "Sure. Now you go get your dinner" Emily smiled and let Melissa lead her into the house.

What is she going to do now? Just then, Spencer received a text:

_Now you want me to help you? Well Ok then, you asked for it __**–A**_

_**Ooooooooooooh! Stay tuned for more and please oh please, REVIEW!**_


	15. You don't Care

_**So do you like it?**_

Toby was making coffee for Spencer. She sat nervously on his couch, fidgeting with a coaster. Toby was rambling on about something in the kitchen, but Spencer wasn't listening. She had come here to do something, and she wasn't leaving until she did it.

"Can you believe that?" asked Toby as he handed Spencer her coffee. Spencer took it gratefully, and thought the best way to answer was just say, "No". Toby nodded in agreement as he sat down beside her.

Spencer didn't know how to say this, so she just spat it out, "We need to talk" Toby stopped putting the cup to his mouth and put it on the table. He turned to Spencer, "I don't like the sound of this" Spencer lowered, "You're going to hate me".

Toby shook his head and took Spencer's hands in his, "That's impossible. Now what's wrong" Spencer looked at Toby's concerned face, "I don't feel the same way about you anymore, and I'm only holding you back from being with someone who can give you the same love you deserve".

Toby let go of her hands, "How long have you felt this way?" Spencer dropped her head, "A while" Toby looked at her irritably, "How long is a while, Spence?!" it was a mocking tone. There was no affection when he said her name.

Spencer eyed him confused, "A few months…" Toby's eyes opened wide, "A few _Months_!?" he got to his feet and started pacing back and forth. Spencer got up and walked over to him, "About two. I'm telling you now because I care about you" Toby swung round, "Care? CARE! If you cared you would have ended it months ago when you first started feeling like this!"

"I understand you're upset but…" Toby interrupted her, "Upset? I'm past upset. Get out" Spencer looked at Toby dubiously, "No we need to talk about this!" Toby started pushing Spencer towards the door, "No more talking. I don't want to have to listen to your excuses, just get out".

Tears started to fill Spencer's eyes as Toby pushed her out into the hall. Just as he slammed the door, she called out, "Toby I'm sorry!" She slid down the door and sat there crying. Toby was leaning against the inside of the door. He wasn't upset, only angry.

A few minutes later when he heard Spencer get up and leave, he took out his phone and dialled Mona's number.

_Toby, to what do I owe this pleasure?_

Spencer broke up with me.

_Well it was going to happen someday._

Care to tell me why?

_Of course, her sister is secretly dating sweet little Emily, and when they told her, she realised that she missed her chance. We are going to give her that chance, whether she wants it or not._

So you're not mad we broke-up?

_Toby, why would I be? The little romance has served its purpose. You did your time. Now, it's time for the crime…_

And with that the line went dead.

Toby smiled to himself as he watched Spencer's car drive away. "Payback's a bitch, but then again, so am I" Toby turned to see Mona walking in the front door, a smirk on her face as she ran her hand down Toby's arm.

_**Plot twist? I dunno, kind of, but not really. Oh well, I hope you're enjoying it and please let me know what you think by reviewing. I live for feedback whether it is positive or negative.**_


	16. The Lion and the Lamb

_**No messing around…**_

"Are you sure Spencer's Ok? Because she looked really upset" asked Melissa sitting across from Emily. "Yeah she fine. We finally got things straightened out" Melissa reached across and took Emily's hand, "Good, I'm glad she feels that way" Emily smiled at Melissa, "And it also means we can be a real couple. We can go out in public"

Emily shifted in her seat, "We can't actually. Not for another week" Melissa looked at Emily confused, "The only thing I can think of is your birthd….Ohh" Emily nodded her head, "So unless you want to get into trouble, I'd say we should hold off until my birthday".

"Two years is nothing, but yet we have to lie in-case I get arrested? It's a joke" Emily laughed. "Why are you laughing? This is a serious matter!" said Melissa trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm laughing because you're getting so worked up, and it's kind of a turn on" grinned Emily. A smile started tugging at Melissa's mouth.

"That was delicious, but I want to know what's for desert…" grinned Emily leaning back and resting her arm over the back of her chair. Melissa smirked as she got to her feet, "I think I left it in the barn. Why don't you come and get it?" she was wavering at the door of the kitchen, waiting for Emily to follow, but she didn't. She stayed sitting seductively on her chair.

"Are you playing cat and mouse with me?" asked Melissa walking towards Emily. "More like, the lion and the lamb" Melissa leaned down to Emily, "And who's the lion?" Emily whispered in Melissa's ear, "Well you're the one chasing tail…"

Melissa was caught off-guard. Emily wasn't usually so upfront and forward. She never took charge. In Melissa's eyes, Emily was always the lamb, and she was the lion that devoured her, but now, Emily was taking control. Melissa was in foreign territory, and even though it scared her, it thrilled her and she enjoyed it thoroughly.

Emily's lips came up to Melissa's and lingered, "So, are you ready to play with the tiger?" Melissa's heart was racing, her hand gripping the chair tightly. Taking a deep breath, she pressed her lips to Emily's. A hand came up and held the back of her head firmly, but passionately as they kissed.

Emily got to her feet, still holding Melissa and kissing her. Melissa felt a nip at her lower lip. Was Emily Fields just after biting her?

She had no time to register it because Emily was pushing her over to the island. Melissa's back slammed into it, but she wasn't hurting, she was too busy enjoying herself.

Her hands were travelling all over Emily's back. Going from her neck to her hips and then moving back up to her lower back. Emily lifted Melissa up onto the island. A moan of pleasure escaped Melissa as her head dropped back and Emily kissed her neck and then her chest.

Hands were hesitantly fidgeting at the bottom of her top. Just as she dropped her hand to assist, Emily pulled her t-shirt off over her head, "My, oh my Emily, aren't you eager?" Emily just smirked and silenced Melissa with another fiery kiss.

As Emily started unbuttoning Melissa's jeans, the front door started making noise with the clatter of keys.

They stopped kissing and pulled out, "Who the hell is that?!" cried Emily in a loud whisper. "It must be my Mom back from her trip early" replied Melissa hopping off the island and searching frantically for her top.

Emily was pacing with her hand running through her hair, "What do we do?!" Melissa was putting back on her t-shirt and fixing her hair, "Just sit down" she cried pointing to the seat Emily was sitting at during dinner. Melissa just got in her own seat when Veronica walked in.

"Oh, Hi girls, I didn't think anyone was home" Emily's heart was still pounding. "We got back a while ago. I was helping Em with her history and I thought we could do with some dinner" Emily was impressed at how calm Melissa appeared to be.

"That's good. Have you seen your sister?" "Yeah, she was here earlier. I think she's gone to see Toby" Veronica smiled and nodded, "Well I'll let you two get back to what you were doing" Emily looked at Melissa trying to hold in her laughter while Melissa shook her head grinning making a _keep it cool_ face .

"I'm meeting your father for dinner, so we'll see you later" Melissa called her mother before she left, "How come you were back early?" Veronica answered attentively, "The judge got a tip-off about the defendant. We have recess until Tuesday. Why do you ask?" Melissa shook her head, "Oh just curious, that's all".

"It was a strange tip-off. The person wouldn't leave a name, only an initial, _A_. Anyway, I'll see you later sweetie. Bye Emily" Emily was chilled to the core by hearing about A, so much so she didn't answer Veronica. Luckily enough she was already out the door to notice.

"Phew, we escaped that one" said Melissa strolling over to Emily. Her phone went off, and before she even saw the text, she knew it was _A_.

_I'm doing a frenemy a favour __**–A**_

Emily was silent. "Em, you Ok?" asked Melissa concerned. Emily shook her head, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just forgot I have to talk to my mom about something" said Emily getting up.

Melissa took Emily's hand, "Is everything alright Em?" Emily nodded, "Yeah, everything's fine. I'll call you later" and Emily kissed Melissa goodbye.

* * *

Spencer knew she couldn't go home because Emily and Melissa would be there, and she couldn't go to any of the other girls because they'd be asking why she broke up with Toby, and she wasn't ready to give them the answer yet.

So she just drove around for a few hours until she got a text:

_Mommy broke-up the little party at home so the coast is clear. You're welcome __**–A**_

Spencer pulled in to the side of the road. She was worried for Emily. If her mom found Melissa and Emily, there would be war. She had to go home and see if Emily was Ok, she just had to.

_**I can't emphasise enough how important reviews are. They are what drive me on to write, so whether you're a guest or a regular, please review if you want more. Basically, the more reviews, the more story….**_


	17. Here, There and Everywhere

_**I got my 69**__**th**__** review (heh-heh-heh)**_

Spencer came barging in the front door, running frantically through the house. She ran up the stairs looking for any sign of Melissa or her Mom, but there was no one to be found.

Spencer came back downstairs and took out her phone. She waited for Emily to pick up. When there was no answer, she decided to try Emily's house. Out the door, out the gate, and she ran down the road to Emily's house.

When she reached the porch, she heard Emily talking to someone inside the house. It was a male voice, a familiar voice. It was Toby.

Spencer backed away from the porch and hid around the corner of the house when she saw Toby approaching the door.

"Toby, wait!" cried Emily, but Toby only waved her off as he got into his truck and slammed the door. He drove off and left Emily standing on the porch distressed. Spencer poked her head out and then slowly strode over to Emily.

"What was all that about?" Emily leapt in surprise, "Spencer? Where did you come from? And what are you doing here?"

Spencer stood in front of Emily, "I was worried about you, and when you weren't at home, I thought I'd try here" Emily shook her head, "Wait, why were you worried about me?"

Spencer realised that her mom mustn't have caught Emily and Melissa in the act, otherwise Emily would know why she was worried. Spencer stayed cool. Hastings always worked well under pressure.

Just as she was about to speak, Emily cut in, "Did you get a text from _A_?" Spencer stopped to think before she answered. She decided to say yes and see where it would take her.

"Yeah…" Emily moved closer to Spencer, "What did it say?" Spencer thought, why not tell her? So that's what she did.

"It was: _Mommy broke-up the little party at home_. I thought she found out about you and I was just afraid that you might be upset"

Emily smiled a blue smile. It was weak and forlorn. She sat down on the steps and put her head in her hands. Spencer sat down beside her, "What's wrong Em?" She didn't answer.

Spencer put her arm around Emily's shoulders, "I'm here for you so, what's the matter? Is it about the text, because since when did we get upset about a text from _A_?" Emily looked at Spencer furrowing her brow.

"Ok, so always. Just tell me what's up?" pleaded Spencer. Emily smiled lightly before sighing "Toby was here because he wanted to know if there was someone else. He wanted to know if I knew of you and any other guy" "And what did you tell him?" asked Spencer interested.

"I told him that I didn't know about any other guy and I said I was sure that you'd tell me if there was. Then he stormed out".

Spencer looked down at her shoes because she didn't know where else to look. "You would tell me if there was another guy, right?" asked Emily inquiring. Spencer hesitated before answering, "Yes, of course".

Emily stared across the road to a cat sitting on her neighbour's porch. She thought how that cat had such an easy life, no troubles. It would just sit there all day, happy.

Emily turned to Spencer and asked her, "Why did you break-up with Toby?" Spencer's arm slowly dropped from around Emily's shoulders, "I just didn't feel the same as I used to about him" Emily was staring at Spencer now, "But why not? You looked so happy".

Spencer looked away from Emily, her eyes now finding the cat across the road, "I was, at the start. Then, I just….wasn't" Emily saw that Spencer was holding something back, so she probed some more.

"Are you sure there's no one else?" asked Emily. Spencer had to fight every bone in her body telling her to let Emily know the truth. She couldn't do that to her, she couldn't put this on her, not now. Not when she was happy with Melissa.

She got to her feet, "No one else. Since you're Ok, I better head home. I've got a lot of study to do" Emily got to her feet, "Spencer, wait…"

Spencer was already heading down the sidewalk, "I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

Emily was left standing alone on her porch, confused. What was Spencer hiding from her? She was left with so many questions that needed answering, but she didn't know who would answer them.

Her phone went off with the none-too familiar ringtone:

_Poor Spencer, so troubled worrying about little Em. If only there was a way to let her know we're here for her….and there, and everywhere __**–A**_

What was that supposed to mean. Emily glanced around the neighbourhood before turning to enter the house. Just as she opened the door, the cat from across the road came running out from inside her house.

She gasped nervously and then noticed, there was and _**A**_ painted on the side of the cat. Emily trembled knowing that _A_ was in her house only moments ago. Nowhere was safe, not even her home.

_**I hope you're enjoying reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. A fair warning though, I'm back to school tomorrow, so the updates won't be as long and as frequent, but never fear! I'll try my best to keep you supplied with your appropriate dosage of **__Need some help with that__**.**_


	18. Get your A-ss down here

_**So there wasn't really any feedback on the last chapter, except from a **__Guest__** which left a lovely review. Your theories are intriguing and maybe they're right, I guess you'll have to read on to find out…**_

"Are you sure about this?" asked Hanna sitting nervously on Aria's bed. Aria was trying on different jackets, "Yes. You'll ask Em about Spencer, but don't let her know we think there's something going on, and I'll do the same to Spencer. Simple"

Hanna lay down on her back, "What if it's all true, and they're _together_…" Aria turned to Hanna, "So? We'll still love them" Hanna sat up, "Of course, I'm just trying to picture what they're like. Who wears the pants?"

"Spencer" said Aria without a doubt and returning to trying on a blue, studded leather jacket. She took a twirl in front of the mirror as Hanna laughed, "As if. It's totally Emily. She's got Spencer wrapped around her little finger" Aria furrowed her brow, "No she doesn't".

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Yes, she does. Don't you ever notice that Spencer does whatever she asks, and she's way more protective of Em than she is of us" Aria turned to Hanna, "Actually, you're right" Hanna smiled to herself, "Wow, first Spencer, now you? I'm on a roll!"

Aria laughed, as she walked over to Hanna on the bed. She lay down beside her, "We have to be careful though. It's a sensitive subject. We still don't know for sure that there's something going on between them" "But we know that Spencer cares about Emily" interrupted Hanna.

"I know, but we still can't be certain we're right. So tread carefully, Ok?" Hanna nodded, "Ok. Now can we go get dinner? I'm starving!" Aria sat up, "Me too! Let's go"

Hanna hopped up off the bed eagerly but stopped when she got to the door, "How about we invite Spencer or Emily to dinner?" Aria scrunched her nose, "I dunno. How can we invite one without inviting the other?" Hanna shrugged her shoulders, and then smiled "New plan: Invite them both and ask them straight out".

"What?! We can't do that, and especially not in a public place!" Hanna took Aria by the hand, "Come on…" Aria shook her head, "No way, tell me where we're going first".

Hanna rolled her eyes again, "To my house. We're ordering pizza and inviting the girls. My Mom's out with Ted so we'll have some privacy" Aria hesitated.

"Oh come on. It's a better, more efficient plan" Aria nodded in agreement, "I guess you're right" Hanna lit up, "BOOM! Another one right for Marin. I could get used to this whole _always being right _thing, I like it".

Aria laughed at Hanna as they left the house and crossed the street to Hanna's house.

When they got in the door, Hanna called the pizza guy while Aria texted Spencer and Emily. She waited eagerly for their reply.

"Did you text them?" called Hanna from upstairs. Aria was sitting in the kitchen, "Yeah, I'm waiting for them to reply!"

Hanna arrived down and sat next to Aria, "Don't look so worried, everything will be cool" Aria looked at Hanna with her eyebrow raised, "Cool?" Hanna rested her chin on her hand, "Yeah, I don't know why I said it either" Aria giggled when she got a reply from Spencer.

_Is it important?_

"What's it say?" asked Hanna drowsily. "She asked is it important?" Hanna grabbed the phone:

_Yes, so get your ass down here._

Aria looked at Hanna boringly, "She's going to know it's not me" Hanna shrugged her shoulders, "So? She'll know it's me".

_Ok, I'm on my way…Hanna…_

Aria giggled, "She's knows it's you" Hanna shook her head smiling.

_I think I'm going to give it a miss, but thanks_

Aria frowned, "Emily's not coming" Hanna huffed, "If you want something done right…"

_Get your ass down here._

Aria looked took her phone back from Hanna and shook her head. "What? It worked the first time" argued Hanna.

_Fine Hanna…_

Aria giggled, "They know you so well". The doorbell rang and Hanna shoved Aria as she got up to answer it. "Hey!" laughed Aria.

Spencer was standing uneasily at the door. She was still troubled from what happened with Emily, and Toby. She was in no mood for hanging out with friends. Changing her mind, she turned around to walk away only to find Emily walking up the steps.

They stared at each other in silence until the door opened, a smiling Hanna holding it open.

"Well look who it is. Come on in" greeted Hanna welcomingly. Spencer's eyes followed Emily as she walked past her into the house.

"Spence, you coming?" asked Hanna noticing Spencer's gazing. Shaking out of her trance, Spencer walked in leaving Hanna smiling to herself.

Emily took a seat next to Aria, "So what's all this about?" asked Spencer walking in with Hanna. Aria took a breath, "It's about you and Em".

Emily glanced from Aria to Hanna and then her eyes set on Spencer, who was creasing her forehead confused, "What do you mean, _It's about me and Em_?"

Aria opened her mouth but Hanna answered, "You have been acting really weird lately and won't tell us what's up. So, we were talking and we think we know what's going on" Emily looked to Hanna interested, "Really?"

"We think that there's something going on between you" said Aria uneasily. Spencer was silent while Emily burst out laughing, "Seriously? What gave you that impression?"

Hanna raised an eyebrow to Aria, "Well for starters, when Spencer stormed off at lunch the other day, you were the one that knew what was going on, and you were the one that wanted to talk to her, alone". Aria nodded in agreement, "And it would also explain how Spencer is with Emily".

Spencer's mouth opened a little in surprise but Emily was the one to speak, "What do you mean _how she is with me_?" Hanna looked at Aria who shrugged her shoulders at her, "Well, she's always been really protective of you, more than she is of us, and she's…" Spencer cut in, "Well you're wrong. There's nothing going on between Emily and I"

Emily was staring at Spencer with sad eyes, "I think you should tell them, so we can stop this stupid gossiping" Hanna looked to Emily, "What's she talking about Em?"

Emily's eyes dropped to the floor, "There's nothing going on between Spencer and I…because I'm dating Melissa…"

There was complete silence in the room. Aria's eye's nearly shot out of her head and Hanna's mouth almost hit the floor, "Y-y-ou're wh-wh-wh-what?" stuttered Aria.

"You were close, you just had the wrong sister" and with that Spencer headed for the door. Her words hurt herself just as much as they hurt Emily. _The wrong sister_, they slashed through her chest.

"Well are you happy? With Melissa, that is" asked Aria. Emily nodded, but her eyes stayed on Spencer as she left. Hanna walked over to her with her arms open, ignoring Spencer's harsh exit "Well if you're happy, then so are we" she smiled and squeezed Emily in a bear hug.

Just as the girls were about to begin the interrogation, Emily got up, "You said she's more protective of me, then Spencer cut you off. What were you going to say?" Hanna looked to Aria for help, but Aria's eyes dropped to the floor.

"Hanna, tell me. What were you going to say?" Hanna sighed before answering, "I was going to say, she's always staring at you, but not in a weird way, it's more like she's gazing. Her eyes look weak, like there's some kind of hurt behind them, but she smiles because that's Spencer" "Haven't you noticed that she always does what you ask, and even when you don't ask, she does what's best for you" added Aria.

Emily's head started spinning, flashes of Spencer going through her mind.

"Em, I know this sounds crazy, but I think we were right about one thing, Spencer has feelings for you, even if you don't feel the same, she still cares" "I don't know about you guys, but I think it really stung her to say we had the wrong sister" Hanna nodded in agreement.

Emily was feeling light-headed. How could she have not seen this? All the signs were there, the protectiveness, the reason for breaking-up with Toby, how she came to her when _A _texted to make sure she was safe. How had she not seen that Spencer cared so much for her?

Emily started heading for the door ignoring the girls. Hanna ran after her, but Emily just turned and pleaded for space. Hanna agreed and let her leave. She could see tears welling up in her eyes as she said, "I need to think about this".

Once Emily was out of sight, Hanna closed the door and walked in to Aria who was sitting down again, with a shocked look on her face. Hanna didn't say anything as they sat in silence for a few minutes.

Aria was the first to speak, still staring dead ahead, "What did we just do?" Hanna shrugged, "I dunno, but we _were _right about Spencer".

Aria shook her head, "Still, Emily was happy, and then we had to say that?" Hanna turned to face Aria, "Spencer wasn't happy. I know what we did was a bit hasty, but maybe we managed to say what Spencer couldn't. Maybe we got Spencer's word out?" Aria rolled her eyes, "Maybe, or maybe we ruined everything. What if she was dealing with it and we just interfered?"

Hanna shook her head, "No. She may hate us for saying that, but at least Emily knows now" Aria tilted her head, "Does she really though? I mean, we said what we thought, but she needs to hear what Spencer thinks, how Spencer feels" "I know, but can we please discuss this over dinner? I am _still _starving!"

Aria smiled weakly, "Yeah, Ok" "Thank you!" cried Hanna, and with that the door rang. Hanna jumped to her feet and ran to answer it. Sure enough it was the pizza boy. She paid him and brought the pizza inside.

Aria opened the box eagerly only to find a message written on the inside lid of the box.

_Enjoy your pizza because you won't pay so cheaply the next time you interfere with my plans __**–A**_

Aria read the message aloud and then looked at Hanna who had dropped her slice, "I don't know about you, but I don't feel like pizza anymore"

The girls stared at each other before Hanna picked up the box and threw it in the trash. "How about we go out for dinner?" Aria nodded and grabbed her coat.

_**So I was sick today, which meant, no school and a chapter update. I really hope you're enjoying the story. A bit of feedback wouldn't go astray, hmm?**_


	19. Guilt can keep you awAke

_**I know I said this already, but I'm really enjoying writing this story. I'm getting to talk to some really great people. Anyway, I best crack on…**_

The next day Emily woke up exhausted after getting very little sleep. She had tossed and turned all night, not knowing what to do. Flashes of Spencer and Melissa were flying through her mind, causing her to have weird dreams of her and Spencer, as a couple.

She felt guilty for having these dreams, but what could she do? It's not as if she can control them, but she still let the guilt keep her awake for most of the night.

Pam put a bowl in front of Emily as she sat down for breakfast. She looked at Emily with a half-smile on her face, "Didn't get much sleep?" Emily nodded meekly "Any reason _why_ you didn't sleep?"

Emily shrugged as she poured the milk into her cereal. Pam frowned and sat down beside Emily, "Is there something you're not telling me? Is it because of Samara?" Emily paused and slowly lowered her spoon back into the bowl, "It's got nothing to do with Samara".

Pam rested her hand on Emily's, and the other on her shoulder, "Emily, I know we don't always see eye to eye, but I'm still your mother, and you can talk to me about anything" Emily looked up at her mother, weary. She gave her a genuine smile, but it was poor. Emily returned to eating her cereal. Pam watched her as she ate, they sat in silence until Emily finished.

"I better get going. I don't want to be late" Pam got up to hug Emily goodbye, but she was already heading for the front door.

"Emily!" Emily stopped in the hall and glanced back slowly. Pam walked over to her and grabbed her tightly in a warm hug, "I love you Emily".

Surprised, Emily replied "I love you too Mom". Pam let go, leaving Emily smile wearily at her. Returning her smile, she watched her daughter leave for school.

Emily's phone beeped as she was walking towards town, it was Hanna:

_I hope we didn't freak you out too much. Wanna meet in the brew for a coffee boost before Ms. Montgomery's English class?_

Emily thought it over, but spotted Hanna queuing up inside the brew. She put away her phone and walked inside.

She was greeted with a wide smile from Hanna, "Hey there. I see you got my text" Emily nodded.

"Listen Em, Aria and I are really sorry for what we did. We had no right, and we don't blame you if you're angry at us" "I'm not angry at you".

Hanna's head dropped, "Still, we shouldn't have pressured you into telling us. You deserve your privacy" Emily touched Hanna's shoulder, "It's Ok. You had good intentions" Hanna smiled up at Emily as the cashier called out _Next_.

The girls ordered their coffees and headed for school.

* * *

Spencer moped around the house, slowly gathering her things for school. Melissa came and knocked on her door. She walked in and sat on Spencer's bed, looking up at her, "What's wrong Spence? You've been acting strange lately. Is it because of Emily and I. Is that why you're acting like this?"

Not answering, Spencer continued to put her books in her bag. Melissa frowned, "How about you come downstairs and I'll cook you something for breakfast?" Spencer grabbed her jacket and shrugged it on, still not answering.

Walking towards the door, Melissa got to her feet to block her sister's path, "No. You're not leaving until you explain what the hell is going on with you!" Spencer stared at her sister wordlessly. The rage was visible in her eyes.

"Spencer please, let me help you" pleaded Melissa. Spencer's eyes narrowed, "You've helped enough" and she shoved her way past Melissa.

Hurt and confused by her sister's words, Melissa stood standing in the doorway of Spencer's room. Did she lie to Emily when she said she was Ok with them dating, or was it something else?

Melissa needed to talk to Emily, needed to see her, hold her, to feel her lips pressed against hers. She needed her girlfriend.

_**So that was a long wait for a short, boring chapter, but it was just a link-in chapter. I'm already working on the next one for you.  
I bet you wish I was on Mid-Term break again. You had it good back then: Long chapters and sometimes 2 updates in one day. I suppose there's always Easter…Only 5 weeks to go, woo…**_


	20. cArpe diem

_**I apologise for being slow with the updates, but between school, hockey and the Talent Show, I'm rushed off my feet. Bottom line, bear with me…**_

Spencer sat in the back of the classroom, stuck in a trance, oblivious to everything going on in the world around her. Staring into space, she didn't notice when Ms Montgomery asked her a question.

Emily looked back concerned. If Spencer had a night like hers, then she knew she'd be in no way able for school. Ms Montgomery started walking down the room towards Spencer, "Shall I repeat the question?"

Snapping out of her trance, Spencer looked up at her teacher who was standing at the edge of her desk, "If you wouldn't mind".

Ella nodded, proceeding with the question, "Poet's encourage people to seize the day, _Carpe Diem_. Should we or shouldn't we seize the day?"

Spencer stopped to think, her eyes dropped as she answered, "It all depends on the person. More logical people stop to think of the consequences, while illogical people don't stop to think. All that goes through their mind is what happens in that moment. That's all that matters to them".

"Whoa, deep" whispered Hanna to Emily.

Ella was taken aback, but smiled warmly at Spencer, "That's it, that's just it. It _is _everyone's personal opinion. I can't tell you the right answer because _you _have to figure it out for yourself. Are you a logical or illogical person?"

Just as she finished the bell rang. The students packed up their books as Ella called out their homework, "For tonight I want you to write down whether or not you seize the day, and explain why or why not. I'll see you all tomorrow, have a good day".

There were a few _Thanks Ms _and _Byes _on the way out of the classroom. Spencer was the last one out, still in a bit of a trance.

Emily hovered at the door, waiting to talk to her, but Hanna grabbed Emily's hand saying they would be late for History. Sighing, Emily followed Hanna down the hall.

"That was a very insightful answer Spencer. You never cease to impress me" smiled Ella. Spencer looked up blushing, "Thanks, Ms Montgomery".

"What are _you_?" asked Ella intently. Spencer furrowed her brow, "What am I?" Ella smiled, "Are you the type of person that seizes the day, or as you put it; Are you _logical _or _illogical_?"

Spencer fell silent as the question sunk in. _What was she? _Normally she would make the most out of everything. She would seize the day and make it hers, but, what about the situation with Emily. She was a logical person, but always seized the day. Maybe she needed to be illogical for once. Maybe she needed to seize the day, even if it mightn't have the best outcome.

Ella was watching Spencer closely as she thought. "I was wrong" Ella tilted her head quizzically, "How so?" Spencer walked closer to her teacher's desk, "I said that only illogical people seized the day, but I was wrong".

"What made you change your mind?" asked Ella. "When you asked me what was _I_. It made me think. I'm a logical person, and I seize nearly every day when it comes to academic and sporting life, but when it comes to my personal life, I don't. I'm too logical worrying about every tiny, little detail, and it's causing me to lose out!"

Ella stood up and walked over to Spencer, "Whatever problems you're having, I'm sure you will figure them out. Just look at how fast you figured _that _out" Ella placed a comforting hand on Spencer's shoulder, "You know my door is always open, whether it's my classroom door or the door of my house, and of course there's always Aria".

Spencer smiled. It was nice to hear some reassuring advice for a change. Thanking Ms Montgomery, Spencer headed to her next class with a new outlook. She was going to be illogical, and she was going to seize _this _day.

_**Might be a weird chapter, but the whole Carpe Diem thing happened to me in English the other day, and I just thought "Hey, that might just fit in the story"…Of course, when I said it, I said illogical people thought YOLO and my teacher laughed (apparently he never laughs) and then praised me. So yeah, you're reading a story by the legend that said YOLO in English and got congratulated for it.**_


	21. I thought I'd have you alwAys

_**First of all, a few shout-outs: **__Hannah__**, that is really nice and I'm very flattered. **__shayrhin10__**, I'm working on it and to the **__Guest__** that wrote in Caps, I'm on it. Then to the **__Guest __**that didn't write in caps, there will be Emissa moments. Now, all that said…**_

"I'm very impressed with your essays. Everyone has really upped their game" said Mr Johnson walking around the classroom handing out everyone's History essays. When he came around to Emily's desk, he stopped and handed Emily her essay.

"Nicely done, Emily, the closing paragraph was especially enticing. I don't know what you did, but keep doing it. That essay was brilliant".

Emily blushed and looked down to see her grade, **A+**, just what she aimed for. It looks like she has something else to thank Melissa for.

"What did you get? I got a **B**, so I'm happy" asked Hanna leaning forward. Emily turned around to Hanna and held up her essay. "Wow! Maybe I should start dating Spencer if that's the effect a Hastings' has on your academic and social life".

Emily stared at Hanna, "What? I'm only kidding. Jeez, calm down Em" "Sorry, I've just…" Emily faded out before finished. Hanna narrowed her eyes, "What's wrong Em, is everything alright with you and Melissa?"

Emily didn't hear the question because she had already started to think about Spencer. She started to think about her laugh, her husky voice, the way she's right about everything. Wait, what was she doing? How could Emily even dare to think of Spencer when she's with Melissa?

_Melissa_. The name stayed in the front of Emily's mind. She hadn't seen Melissa since yesterday, and she already missed her. She left so abruptly. She said she'd call Melissa, but she never did. Why didn't she?

Hanna persisted to ask Emily what was wrong, and when Emily didn't reply, Hanna proceeded to poke Emily's back until she answered.

"What?!" whispered Emily a little too loud. Mr Johnson paused and threw a wary eye to the girls. Hanna waved her hand towards Emily in front of her and shrugged her shoulders. Mr Johnson returned to teaching the class about the Civil Rights Movement.

The bell rang and the girls got up to leave the class when Mr Johnson called Emily and Hanna over.

Already preparing her defence, "I was just asking Emily what she got in her essay, that's all" Mr Johnson smiled, "I'm not giving out to you. In fact, I want to congratulate both of you for your big improvements".

The girls smiled to themselves, "But I have to ask, how did you do it?" Hanna smiled, "Well I figured out that paying attention in class does help". Mr Johnson laughed, "That's good to know, and what about you Emily, how did you manage to come up from a _D _to an _A+_?"

"I got some help from a friend" "Well tell your friend that I'm grateful. I didn't want to have to fail you. You're a good student Emily, so don't let the work get on top of you. Get on top of the work".

The girls thanked their teacher and left for lunch. Hanna was smiling to herself. Noticing this, Emily asked why.

"Well when he said to get on top of the work, all I could think was that's not all you're going to be getting on top of" Emily's mouth opened wide as she thumped Hanna. "Ouch! That hurt!" "Good! That'll teach you to have such a dirty mind".

"Well I needed something to get me through that double. Who cares about the past anyway, it's the past and from our experience its best left behind us" Emily nodded in agreement.

As they rounded the corner, Emily spotted Spencer at her locker. A surge of excitement shot through Emily at the sight of Spencer getting books from her locker. The way her wavy hair fell down her shoulders, and the way her brow furrowed as she read her timetable made Emily smile to herself.

"I'm going out to lunch, you coming?" "Um, yeah. I'm just gunna go talk to Spence. I'll see you out there" Hanna nodded and walked out to Aria in the courtyard.

Taking a deep breath, she approached Spencer. She was still engrossed in her timetable when Emily spoke. "Hey there" Spencer looked up from her book to see a scared Emily with a half-smile.

"Hi…" Emily smiled, leaning against the lockers. "That was pretty deep what you said in English this morning" Spencer closed her locker slowly, "A bit".

"Where did it come from?" Spencer shook her head, "Is there a reason for you making small talk with me Em?"

Emily winced with Spencer's harsh tone. Noticing how her words hurt Emily, Spencer apologised, "I'm sorry Em. I didn't mean to snap" Emily nodded, "It's Ok. You're angry, I get it".

The girls began walking, "Angry?" asked Spencer confused. "You're angry with me about the whole Melissa thing". Spencer tensed, "I told you, I'm Ok with you guys" Emily shook her head, "Not really" Emily inhaled, "Spence I know why you're not happy with us".

Spencer's heart ached when Emily called her Spence, but it also raced. Did Emily know how she felt about her?

"What do you mean?" "I mean, Hanna and Aria were right" Spencer froze. "It is true, isn't it?" Spencer's head dropped. Emily stared at her for a few moments, "It's true".

Spencer's heart was racing, tears welled up in her eyes, but she still didn't cry. She couldn't let Emily see her like this.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Spencer took a deep breath and started walking towards the front entrance of the school. Emil followed, "Spencer wait! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Walking across the car-park to her car, Spencer stayed quiet. Emily ran over to her, "Spencer please! Why didn't you tell me?" Emily's eyes were pleading now. Spencer felt like she should be punished for making Emily sad, but what could be worse than this?

"I didn't tell you because I had no right. You were happy with Melissa, and I didn't want to ruin that. I wanted…I _want _you to be happy".

Emily's face dropped, "How long have you felt this way?" Spencer shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I've always cared about you, always had feelings for you" "Why didn't you tell me?"

Spencer shrugged her shoulders and looked away, "I thought it would ruin us, ruin our friendship".

Emily was so confused she didn't know what to do. She cared about Spencer too, but what about Melissa. Everything was so messed up.

"And I thought I'd have you always" Emily looked at Spencer who was now looking at her. "What?" "Even if I couldn't be with you, at least I'd always have you as a friend. It's better than nothing".

Emily's face softened as her eyes welled up. Spencer's eyes were glistening with unshed tears. She reached out her hand and cupped Spencer's face. She lightly caressed her cheek with her thumb.

Spencer's eyes closed at the feel of Emily's hand. Then all of a sudden, she was pulled towards Emily and their lips crashed against each other.

The soft feel of Emily's warm lips against hers made Spencer smile as they kissed. Afraid to open her eyes, Spencer wrapped her arms around Emily's waist, holding her close.

Emily's hand cupped Spencer's face and held her tightly. Her other hand found itself tangled in Spencer's hair.

Everything was so messed up, but it just felt so right.

_**Well peeps, I hope it was worth the wait. Big week ahead of me, so don't expect an update in the next few days. Hope you liked this chapter. And please oh please, REVIEW!**_

_**Ps Ignore the spelling and grammatical errors if there are any. I didn't have time to proof read it.**_


	22. Why waste your MascAra?

_**So I got a good bit of feedback on the last chapter and most of it was how people want it to stay an Emissa fic. I can't say it will, but I can't say it won't. So keep reading and hopefully I won't disappoint…**_

"Hey Han. Where's Emily?" asked Aria taking her bag off the table. "She said she was going to talk to Spencer" Aria wrinkled her nose, "Do you think everything's alright between them?" Hanna shrugged, "I dunno, but I'm staying out of it from here on out. What they do is their business".

Aria's eyes opened wide in amazement, "Are you serious? Since when do you take the back seat?" "Since it's upsetting our friends, I don't want to see either of them hurt".

Aria nodded in agreement, "I guess you're right. Did Emily say anything about Spencer?" Hanna threw Aria a weary look, "Fine, I'll join you in the back seat, but you know I'm an annoying passenger" "I'll take the chance" smiled Hanna.

* * *

Emily pulled out, eyes wide open. Spencer looked into them, "What's wrong?" Emily started to walk away, "I'm so sorry Spencer. I shouldn't have done that" Spencer's arms dropped from Emily as she walked away, but Spencer followed her, "Don't be, you did nothing wrong".

Emily spun round, "Nothing wrong?! Spencer, I'm dating Melissa, your sister, and I kissed YOU! I shouldn't be kissing you when I'm in love with your _sister_".

Emily's eyes filled with tears. Spencer rubbed Emily's face, wiping the tears away, "It's Ok it's my fault. I shouldn't have said anything to you. If I just kept my mouth shut, you'd still be happy".

"No, I wasn't happy knowing that you were suffering. Spencer, I care about you, I do, more than I should, but I love Melissa. I can't be with you, it's not fair on her, and it's definitely not fair on you" Spencer's hand stopped rubbing Emily's cheek and just held her.

"I'm sorry Spence, I never meant to hurt you" Spencer's hand dropped. "Please say something" Spencer took a breath, "I wish you and Melissa a long and happy relationship" her face was emotionless.

Emily reached for Spencer's hand but Spencer turned for her car. Emily took a step after her, but stopped. Once in the car, she looked out at Emily before driving off. It wasn't until she was halfway down the road before she pulled over and started crying.

Her throat was tight and her stomach twisted. Her eyes poured and her head grew hot. Hitting the steering wheel in frustration and anger, she accidently hit the horn.

She threw her head back and leaned against the headrest. There was a knock at the window. Spencer wiped her eyes and turned to the window, it was Samara.

"Are you Ok?" Spencer rolled down her window, "Yeah I'm fine". "I don't think so. I heard the horn and, no offence, but you look like you could use a shoulder to cry on, or get mascara all over".

Spencer didn't laugh, she was too upset. Samara walked around the car and hopped in the passenger's seat, "Now tell me, what's up?" Spencer looked at Samara curiously, "Why are you helping me? I hardly even know you".

Samara smiled, "So what if I don't know you? That doesn't mean I'm just going to leave a girl crying in her car on her own" Spencer sniffled, "What's got you wasting your make-up?" Spencer smiled weakly, "You wouldn't get it".

Samara tilted her head, "Try me". Spencer's face dropped, "I kissed my sister's girlfriend". Samara's eyes opened, and then she started laughing. "Why are you laughing? It's serious!"

Samara shook her head and put her hand out, "I know and I'm sorry. It's just, I've always had a good gaydar, but I _never _thought _you _were gay, let alone your sister!" "How do you know my sister?" "She was in the same year as my brother, and from what I heard, she was definitely _not_ gay. Looks like I need to update my gaydar".

Spencer's face dropped, "I'm sorry. I'm being really insensitive. Please, go on". Spencer shrugged her shoulders, "There's nothing more to tell. She loves Melissa" Samara nodded, "Do you mind me asking who she is?"

Spencer stared at Samara, "Oh…Emily" Spencer nodded, "I understand what all the fuss is about now. Do you love her?" The question caught Spencer off guard.

"I…" "It's Ok, you don't need to answer that" interrupted Samara. "I can't, she's in love with Melissa, and Melissa with her. I can't do that to them".

Samara put her hand on Spencer's, "It's Ok. I understand what it's like to care for someone you can't be with. When you kissed her, did she kiss you back?" Spencer looked up, "Well, _she _actually kissed _me_, and I was the one to kiss back".

"Oh. How did she feel?" Spencer's voice quivered, "She regretted it".

"I'm sorry Spencer, I really am. I completely understand what you're going through. I'm here for you" Samara smiled warmly at Spencer.

"Thanks…" replied Spencer, "I might actually take you up on that offer" Samara smiled, "Good, because I'm not saying it to be nice, I'm serious" "I know. Thanks"

_**So that was unexpected that I got a chapter done. I got my study done early so I spent my time writing that. I'm going to be MIA for a few days now, so wish me luck in my Hockey Championship Final and please review!**_


	23. Back seAt Driver

_**So I'm back, and happy. We won our Championship and I got woman of the match. I want to get some more of the story up before I go MIA again when I go away for the All-Ireland Kate Russell Cup, so yeah, I only have your best interests at heart…I swear…**_

Emily ran around the Hasting's house. She was calling out for Melissa. Turning frantically tears streamed from her eyes. Sitting on the step of the back porch, Emily cried to herself.

The sound of a car door slamming made Emily raise her head from her hands. Melissa came around the corner with grocery bags in her hands and not noticing Emily as she headed for the barn.

"Melissa…" called Emily quietly. Turning rapidly to see her girlfriend sitting with teary eyes, Melissa dropped the groceries and ran over to Emily.

"What's wrong? What happened?" asked Melissa wrapping her arms around Emily. "I'm so sorry" Melissa rocked Emily slowly, "What are you sorry for?"

"I'll understand if you hate me" Melissa was confused, "Emily, how could I hate you, when I love you?" Emily shook her head, "I'm so sorry".

"What is it?" Emily looked into Melissa's worried eyes, and taking a deep breath said, "I kissed Spencer".

* * *

"Ok I know we're in the back seat, but where the hell are Spencer and Emily?" asked Aria frustrated. "Why?" replied Hanna coolly, "Why? WHY?! Because they haven't been in any of their classes since lunch, that's why!"

Hanna put up her hands, "Ok ok! So maybe the back seat isn't the best way to ride, but don't take it out on me!" Aria tilted her head, "I'm sorry, it's just I'm worried about them".

"I know. Tell you what, screw the back seat! We call round to Spencer's after school, corner her or _them _and find out what _else _they're not telling us. Deal?"

Aria nodded smiling, "Deal. I'm glad you're taking the wheel" Hanna smiled, "I know, I'm a way better driver than passenger".

* * *

"You did what?" asked Melissa in disbelief. "I was confused, I had these feelings for her and I dunno, I just kissed her"

Melissa got to her feet pacing back and forth, "Do you love her?" Emily shook her head, "Not like that, only as a friend".

Melissa continued pacing, "Does she like you?" Emily shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know" Melissa noticed a slight hesitancy in Emily's voice, "She does, doesn't she?" Emily sighed, "I dunno, maybe. All I know is that I don't love her like I love you. I'm in love with you, not her".

Melissa frowned, "Then why bother tell me at all?" Emily's head dropped, "I thought you deserved to know" Melissa stopped pacing. Emily watched her carefully, wondering what she was thinking.

Melissa had her back to Emily and was looking up at the sky. She sighed and turned around to Emily. Looking up with big brown eyes, Emily got to her feet. Melissa grabbed Emily's hips and pulled her in close. She rested her forehead against Emily's.

"I love you so much, that I just can't bare anyone else having your attention, least of all my own sister, but if you say there's nothing there, then I believe you" Emily's face softened as she smiled.

Melissa kissed Emily on the lips, brushing softly against hers. The kisses got stronger as Emily's hand came to the back of Melissa's head. Her fingers tangled in the brunette's hair. Melissa's hand stroked Emily's hips and back seductively as they kissed.

Another car door slammed and caused the girls to jump. Not wanting to let go, Melissa kept her arm wrapped firmly around Emily.

"What are you doing?" asked Emily nervously. "Showing my parents how happy we are". Emily took a deep breath as the footsteps got closer and closer.

Her heart raced as the side-gate opened and closed. The sound of the shoes was familiar, it wasn't Veronica Hastings. No, it was Spencer.

_**Ooooooh…what did you think of that? Any comments or queries let me know and please dear lord, review! **_


	24. Right agAin

_**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews, all-round positive, which is always good. Let's get cracking…**_

"Emily…" Spencer said startled. Melissa's grip around Emily tightened. "What are you doing home from school?" snapped Melissa.

Spencer was staring at Emily and didn't answer. "Spencer, I asked you what you were doing home from school?" repeated Melissa.

Spencer shook her head coming out of her trance, "Sorry, I uh, didn't feel so well". Melissa scoffed and Emily threw her a warning look.

Spencer paused before heading inside, "Well I'm gunna, um, go to bed…" Sleep tight sis" sneered Melissa.

Spencer stopped, "Is there something you want to say to me?" Melissa's arm dropped from Emily's waist as she started towards Spencer.

"Melissa no!" called Emily pleadingly, but Melissa only waved her off, "What the hell do you think you're playing at?" Spencer looked at Melissa confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you're too smart for that" Emily walked over to Melissa, "Spencer, you don't need to answer her. Melissa Stop this!"

"No, I won't. I want to know what was going through you sick little head when you thought you'd get away with kissing _My _girlfriend?!"

Spencer was taken aback. Her eyes began to water and her voice quivered as she answered, "I…How did you know?"

She suspected _A,_ but she couldn't be certain. "Emily told me. She also told me that she kissed you, but she doesn't feel anything for you. She doesn't care because she loves _me_!"

The words cut through Spencer like knives. She found it increasingly hard to hold back the tears. Her hands and knees shook and her head spun. She needed to get away, far away from Melissa, but most of all, Emily.

Heading for the side-gate, she was caught by Melissa. When she turned to face her sister she was met by a firm slap across her face. The smack left a red handprint and a stinging pain.

Spencer let out a cry of pain on impact and the tears poured out. Emily also let out a yelp at the incident.

Spencer stood with her hand to her face crying, "_She_ kissed _me_!", "because she was confused! You had your chance, you had years, and you did nothing. Now she's with me you decided to make a move? No, no way. So you can back off and leave us alone!"

"I didn't make a move because…" "Because what?!" shouted Melissa. Spencer glanced at Emily who was crying. Spencer dropped her hand from her face, "You're right. I'm sorry. I had no right. I'll leave you alone and you won't have to worry about me interfering anymore".

Emily shook her head and opened her mouth, but the words got caught in her throat. Spencer exited the garden, and on the way out, bumped into Aria and Hanna.

The second they saw Spencer's face they ran over and hugged her asking what happened. Spencer just shrugged them off as she continued to walk to her car.

"Spencer! Wait! Where are you going? What happened?" asked Aria alarmed. "It's nothing, I'm fine" "Fine my ass!" said Hanna storming around to the back garden. She saw Melissa arguing with Emily, and Emily was crying.

"Melissa, back off!" shouted Hanna. Melissa turned around, "Excuse me?" she wasn't being snarky, only confused as to why Hanna was telling her to _back off_.

"You heard me, back off!" Emily shook her head, "Hanna no, it's not what it looks like".

"Really? Because from what I can see, it looks like someone's after slapping Spencer across the face, and since you're arguing with Melissa, I'm guessing she's the one that went all Chris Brown. So I'll say it one more time; Back…Off…"

Melissa's head dropped while Hanna walked over to hug Emily. Aria came through with Spencer in her hand.

"What's going on?" asked Aria. "Nothing, now let me go" replied Spencer yanking her hand free of Aria's grip.

"I slapped Spencer across the face, and that's why Emily and I are arguing" replied Melissa meekly. "You did w_hat_?!" asked Aria stunned. "Why?" asked Hanna with her arm over Emily's shoulders.

"Because Emily kissed her, and _she_ has feelings for her" said Melissa pointing at Spencer. Hanna stopped rubbing circles on Emily's back, and Aria looked from Emily to Spencer.

Spencer was looking at the ground, trying to hide her tears, while Emily was staring at her. "Youkissed _Spencer_?" asked Aria confused. "Is this a bad time to say I was right again?" Everyone glared at Hanna, "No? Ok then…"

"So Spencer, you _like _Emily?" Spencer didn't answer. "We've just been through this, and we sorted it out, so leave it alone Aria" said Melissa pleadingly. "I don't think I can when it involves two of my best-friends".

"Alright enough! If they say they're sorted it then they have. We should stay out of it. If they want to talk to us, they know we're here, right?" shouted Hanna. "Right" replied Emily weakly. Spencer nodded before looking at Aria, "Can I go now?" Aria looked from Spencer to Hanna, back to Spencer again, "Sure…"

Spencer stole one more look of Emily before she left. Emily returned her gaze, mouthing _I'm sorry_ to her as she left.

After a few moments of silence, Melissa approached Emily and stroked her face, "I'm sorry if I stepped out of line. I was jealous and it won't happen again. I love you" Emily hugged Melissa and let herself be held in her girlfriend's arms, "I know".

Hanna stepped back and Aria spoke, "We'll give you guys some privacy". "Sorry about attacking you, and for calling you Chris Brown. You're not, if anything you're Ryan Gosling" Melissa looked at Hanna with a half-smile, "Thanks?"

"Call us if you need anything" informed Aria to Emily, and with that the two friends left, leaving Emily wrapped in Melissa's arms.

"I'm so sor…" "Don't. Just don't talk" said Emily silencing her girlfriend with another hug.

_**Long enough chapter under the circumstances. Didn't think I'd get one up, but alas, I did. Review if you like/dislike.**_


	25. Cheers to cAbs

_**Poor Spence…**_

Spencer drove to a bar outside of Rosewood. She sat on her own for a while before a familiar face walked in the door.

Samara took a seat across from Spencer in the booth. Smiling warmly, Samara took off her jacket.

"So, how drunk do I have to get you to help you get over this?" Spencer smiled weakly, "Thanks for coming" "I told you it's not a problem. Now, I'm going to get us some drinks so this meeting of _Emily's Anonymous _can commence". Spencer laughed as Samara ordered two beers "Beer? Really?" asked Spencer.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" "No, I just thought we'd be drinking something a little…stronger" said Spencer shaking her head.

"Got to start off somewhere and I want us to forget our problems, not forget where we left our cars". "I don't think I'll be driving after this" said Spencer raising her bottle.

"Then cheers to Cabs!" said Samara clinking her bottle against Spencer's.

**LINE BREAK**

"Do you think she'll ever get over this? Us?" asked Emily playing with Melissa's fingers, while her legs were across Melissa's lap. The two girls were sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

"Eventually, I hope" Emily frowned, "I don't want to lose her. She's my best friend" Melissa stopped playing with Emily's hand, "I'm sorry, for putting you in this situation, I really am, but I can't help how I feel for you. I love you".

Emily intertwined her fingers in Melissa's, "It's not your fault. None of it is. Sure, it didn't help when you _slapped her_, but _I _fell in love with _you_. So if anyone's at fault, it's me".

Melissa smiled. "What?" asked Emily "Even after everything I've done, you're still protecting me, just like you did that first time we…"

Emily's cheeks turned a blooming red pallor. Melissa raised her palm to Emily's face and rubbed her cheek with her thumb, "She'll be fine. Spencer's strong, and if anyone can bounce back from something like this, it's her".

Emily's head dropped, "She's not as strong as you give her credit for". "I understand you're worried about her, but she _will _get over it because she loves you".

Emily's head shot up and stared at Melissa. "Don't look so alarmed, she does love you. You're her best friend. She loves you as you love her, and no matter what happens that will always be. So yes, she will get over this".

Emily's eyes grew weak and a smile grew on her face, "I love you, so, much" and she leaned in and kissed Melissa with every loving emotion she had. Emily knew that Melissa was right, and that meant she had nothing to feel bad about.

Everything was finally starting to look up. Emily finally felt safe.

As Melissa and Emily got more intimate, Emily's phone beeped. Ignoring it, Emily continued on with Melissa.

_It's all very nice and well when things work out, isn't it? It would be a shame for something or, someone, to spoil everything __**–A**_

_**So I'm sorry it took me so long to put up the last chapter, but things were a bit busy, and then I was just lazy, so I apologize. I also want to thank everyone for their great reviews and support. The story wouldn't have been as long as it was if it wasn't for you driving me on. I'm currently working on another fic which should be up soon, so stay tuned, because it's not the last of me.**_

_**Thanks a lot everyone! -**__**E**_


End file.
